There's no Place Like Home
by MelBelle2
Summary: A one-shot at the moment: Olivia and Peter began to talk about his relationship with his father when something turns for the worse and Olivia is brought to realize something haunting. Set after season 2 finale.


_**Authors Note: **__So I just finished watching Fringe and I'm addicted to the show now. Course I don't know if I'll actually finish this story. But maybe I will, I don't know. _

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anything that JJ Abrams, Alex Kurtzman, or Roberto Orci created._

_**Set: **Peter's apartment, or is it?  
_

_Thought's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy.

* * *

_

"How are you and Walter holding up?"A question worth to be asked, he's been living in his own apartment now for almost a week; and although she did enjoy their privacy for some reason this new place just didn't feel like home to her. She wouldn't even set foot into the apartment without knowing for sure that Peter was already there.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Peter clanged her coffee cup against the table, "Sorry." He took a seat next to her before taking a sip of his own cup. "Walter and I are taking it slow right now; and he's surprisingly taking it better than I thought he would."

"He really does love you Peter." She watched as his brow shifted with disbelief. He never even looked straight at her, only to shift his eyes every now and again from his cup to the ceiling above him.

"Yeah well, how are you holding up?" The subject was changed and she could tell he wanted to keep it that way, it was proved when he brushed his thumb across her cheek just to pull her attention towards him. He was good at that.

"I'm fine." He sat back and watched her as her mind slipped away to memories of what had happened back there. What she went through, he could see it in her face, they were memories that were hard to erase. If only she would just talk to him, she knew deep down he would help.

"Hey, you're not fine." He reached out to touch her only to watch her jerk from his reach and jump to her feet.

"You're right. I'm not fine. I feel lost, I feel like I'm here and yet, I'm still there. I feel confused and frightened and I just…I just hate it." Peter rose from the couch and pulled her close, holding her tightly as possible.

"You're going to be alright. No matter what, I'm going to help you get through this, alright? Promise." He gave her a small kiss on the head before comforting her with one of his charm smiles. They always worked on making her smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. You're always there for me Peter; I think that's why I fell in love with you. I love you Peter."

His smile grew as he caressed her cheek, "I wish you could hear me say it to you."

Confused by his response she could only stare for a moment before her sight was caught by a figure standing in the shadows behind him, as everything in the room slowly began to fade to black and the shadowed form began to brighten and reveal Walter Bishop from the other side.

"No!" She screamed, but it wasn't heard. Nothing was heard, as she continued to lie strapped down in bed, while being examined from another room.

"I do not understand the predicament sir."

Walter glanced over towards the young medical examiner before explaining what they were witnessing, "She's creating an image into her own world, something or someone she could cling to, helping her to remain sane. But she still remains trapped in ours and her mind knows it, and is trying to find a way to fight it."

"Are you saying her mind is collapsing sir?"

"Only a normal being like you and I would've died from such an experiment, and yet she still remains. It appears that her Walter in the other realm has created super solider. Let's see just how far we can go to make her switch sides."

**End**

* * *

_Okay I know what you're thinking. "Seriously, you're leaving us with a cliffhanger?" Well yeah. lol sorry but maybe I'll write more maybe I wont, but to be honest I just wanted to really write out a one-shot showing Olivia still being in the Alternate Universe dreaming up being back home with Peter. Anyway so I might finish I might not it depends. :)_

_Hope you all enjoyed reading thus far though. :)_


End file.
